Growing Next To You
by Artisticnincompoop
Summary: Kili's beard at last starts to grow. When he and Fili go out to celebrate Fili's jealously gets the better of him and Kili does not fail to notice. (M)


Growing Next to You

*None of these characters belong to me*

* * *

Kili had finally done it. His beard had at last begun to grown in. The dark patch on his face looked horrible seeing as the other half of it had not yet grown but there was no amount of shame in him. He ran from the mirror to wake Fili shaking him by his shoulders. Fili woke startled gripping his brothers shaking arms back. "What, what is it?" He yelled still half asleep as Kili simply continued to smile and point to his chin. Fili let his eyes adjust and saw the reason for his brother's excitement. "Ha ha! About time!" Fili yelled hugging his jumping brother and moving off the bed when Kili began running to the door of their room.

"I'm going to go tell mother and Thorin!" He yelled slamming the door behind him. Fili shook his head, smile still broad on his features. When his beard first began to show it took him more convincing to point it out to the others. His hair was fair and the first few strands that showed up were hardly visible. Thorin had been the first to catch sight of the growing hair and taken him out that night for his first drink at a pub. Everything that happened after his third drink remained a mystery to this day. He looked up at the clock hanging on their wall and groaned in frustration. He immediately laid back down silently cursing his brother and attempted to fall back asleep. But his mind wondered, his thoughts would go nowhere but to Kili. How his beard would look once fully grown in, all the attention he was sure to receive tonight at the pup with Thorin, his rough hands shaking him awake. Fili shuttered at the latter failing to stop his mind from going any further. When his thoughts continued to shape his brothers handsome features into his thoughts he sat up irritatingly feeling himself grow hard. He looked down at himself shocked and worried. He knew these thoughts weren't acceptable but being with his brother even just in his mind felt so right. His needs continued to grow and after he had taken care of himself to only the thought of Kili in his arms he knew these feelings could not be so easily swept away.

He got dressed for the day and began to make his way to the forge when he found himself unconsciously walking towards Thorin's chambers. He opened the doors and saw Thorin talking with his mother both of them smiling up at him. "Have you seen?" Thorin called out as he walked into the room. Fili smiled at him and nodded his head at his mother.

"That's why I came here." He started nervously. He knew what he was about to ask might be inappropriate but he didn't care, he had to try.

"What is it love?" His mother asked placing a hand on his shoulder as he looked up at Thorin.

"I…I wanted to ask- if I could possibly take Kili for his first drink tonight…I I know you should be-" Thorin cut him off a smile on his face.

"I will give that right to you happily. Just take care of him, you remember what happened when you went." Thorin said looking down at him the memory of his drunken nephew playing fresh in his mind. Fili jumped up amazed that Thorin handed over his right so willingly and hugged him tightly before making his way out of the room shouting thanks.

The day seemed to drag on forever as his mind filled with thoughts of his brother while he worked. Excitement rushing through his skin the closer he got to finishing his work. But when the time finally came he grew very nervous. He made his way back to their room slowly trying to figure out a way he could look at his brother without a blush emitting from his morning activities. But when he opened the door and Kili tackled him into a hug their easy way with each calmed his nerves.

"Let's get going!" Kili shouted turning Fili right around before he had even gotten two steps into their room. Fili laughed and smiled the whole way to the pub his younger brother dragging him behind. The bar was filled with familiar faces all red and smiling from their drinks and waving the two inside. Fili proudly announced to the other dwarfs his brother's accomplishment and they all cheered as he handed him his first drink of ale. Kili eyed it nervously before looking up at his brother for reassurance who only smiled back to him. He lifted the mug to his lips and took his first large gulp as the others around him cheered. He took a moment to adjust to this new taste and when he realized he enjoyed it very much he took the mug in both his hands and gulped the rest down to a holler of cheers. Fili patted him on the back and ordered him another right away. Kili soaked in all the attention from the dwarfs around them, smiling at each congratulations and thanking everyone who bought him his next drink. Fili sat back watching his brother grow more and more weary with the drink watching his own consumption.

Everything was just as Kili had imagined it for years and the drinks just kept coming. He was surprised that the drinks had not affected him as much as they had affected his brother during his first visit to the pub. He looked over at his smiling brother while he told the others of some of their journeys and mischievous acts as younglings. Not before long however did Fili's smile fade from his face. Several women had now approached Kili complimenting him and openly flirting. Fili watched on silently wanting to rip the long stupid eyelashes out of one of the ladies who seemed to have won Kili's full attention. She slouched over the bar proudly displaying her cleavage to him while laughing at all his stories and pretending to be impressed with the small patch of hair on his chin. Some of the other women had approached him realizing the black haired dwarf woman had won Kili's eyes for the night and he only waved them away his eyes unmoving from his brother.

He pulled out his smoking pipe desperately trying to be distracted from his unclean thoughts of Kili. He sat back the smoke filling his lungs and gently flowing out of him has he exhaled. By the time he had finished Kili was openly displaying his affections towards the dwarf woman. Every now and then he would graze her hand with his or tuck back a strand of her hair sloppily behind her large ear. Every contact he made with her sent ripples of pain through Fili's chest. When a hand touched his he sat up violently, shaken from his thoughts knocking the woman to the floor who had just been trying to release his crushing grip from the empty mug in his hand. The action had everyone looking at him and he felt anger and embarrassment flush him.

"Brother, maybe you've had too much…" Kili stated looking at Fili with worry in his eyes. Fili grunted and stormed out of the pub tired of watching Kili and feeling like a fool. By the time he was half way back to their chambers he halted the anger leaving him. His head filled with guilt thinking how he had left his half drunken brother alone with that whore. He spun on his heels quickly making his way back to the pub. When he entered everyone got quiet again and looked at him. He looked around the room ignoring their stares unable to find Kili.

"Where is he?" He yelled walking into the middle of the room watching all the scared faces on the dwarfs.

"He went with the lass, calm down he'll be fine Fili." One of the elders at the bar answered him a smile on his face. Fili's eyes widened with horror feeling his heart slump with sadness against his chest.

"He…he b-" He stopped his stammering and ran out of the pub feeling unwanted tears build up in his eyes. He managed to hold them back until he reached his and Kili's room. He crashed down next to the fire for heat feeling weak and broken. His pride swelled in his chest and he stopped his crying now only feeling hatred towards the couple. His eyes hung heavily on his face as he stared into the burning fire that mirrored his hate. He began to question himself, how he could've ever let himself believe his brother was his and his alone he did not understand. How long these feelings had been hiding in the back of his mind. And the longer he thought the more he remembered. Each time Kili smiled, and laughed with him his heart drummed with happiness. Every moment of his life spent protecting his younger brother, every second Kili was there in his mind. Fili could no longer hold back the tears and brought his knees up to his chest sobbing deeply into the fabric of his pants.

He did not hear the sound of the door closing through the crackling of the fire and his muffled sobs. He only realized he was no longer alone when he felt a pair of hands grasp at his shoulders. He jumped to see Kili kneeling down behind him concern in his eyes at his brother's despair.

"Fili what is it? What has been bothering you?" Fili turned his head to look into his brothers eyes and shoved him away with his arms.

"Leave me alone." Kili sat back on his elbows in shock at his brother's coldness. Anger overtook him and he kicked Fili in the back his brows furrowing in frustration. Fili roared with anger and soon enough they were rolling on the floor fighting with each other. Fili tugging at his brothers' hair while Kili scratched at Fili's face. Fili yanked a rather large clump of hair out of Kili's head and his eyes widened at the hair now in his hands. Kili yelled and threw a fist at his brother's face knocking them backwards with Kili sitting atop Fili pulling at his mustache tears in his eyes. "I'm sorry" Fili whispered seeing the hurt in Kili's face. He froze a fist still in the air looking down at his older brother. The fire lit behind them made his hair glow a stunning golden colour and enhanced the trails of tears that had run down his face. Kili took his hand and wiped at the dried salty liquid on his brothers cheeks leaning down closer. Fili flinched thinking Kili had been about to start hitting him again but instead brought his face closer. "Kili?" Fili asked his voice shaking as Kili's forehead pressed against his.

"I couldn't do it." Kili mumbled resting one hand on Fili's chest breathing deeply.

"W-what?" Fili's voice broke out unevenly as he lifted his brother's face in his hand.

"Lay with her. I could- I…" He sighed his hand gripping tightly onto Fili's shirt under him. "All I could think of was you." His voice raised slightly his words slipping together at a fast pace as he re opened his eyes to read Fili's reaction. Fili felt his heart jump and he quickly raised his hand behind Kili's neck pulling him down again. Kili's hand lifted from Fili's chest cupping either side of his brother's face as their lips met with a crushing force. Fili felt a moan escape his brothers' lips as his tongue slipped inside his mouth claiming possession of him. Fili's hands began to move all along Kili's body above him inching closer to the hem of his pants. Before he could reach his destination Kili's hands locked with his and held them over his head. Fili groaned in frustration involuntarily thrusting his hips up at Kili. Kili smiled against Fili's lips and gently traced his mouth along his brother's neck. The heat of Kili's breath against his skin sent chills up his spine "…ugh- Kili I need you…" he gasped out as the younger one latched onto the skin of his neck with his teeth. Kili kissed back up his jaw ignoring his brothers' pleas as he slowly removed both their shirts. While Kili pulled his own over his head Fili took his moment and flipped them over. Kili gasped in the shock feeling Fili's hardness pressed between their legs.

"I do not like begging." Fili growled kissing down Kili's sweaty chest to the strap of his pants. Kili watched stunned as Fili quickly removed his pants. His erection was instantly the center of Fili's focus as he began to kiss up the inside of his thigh. Kili's nails dug into the back of Fili's head as he slowly wrapped his lips around his excitement. Fili clasped onto Kili's hips as he took him further into his mouth savoring the taste of Kili's skin. Fili could feel Kili's cock throbbing in need against his tongue as he slipped him in and out of his mouth. He looked up into Kili's watching eyes with a wink as he began to move faster. That sent Kili spinning, just about to burst.

"Fili please..unf.. I want you inside of me." He tried to make the sentence clear but he need say no more. Fili was already slipping him out of his mouth and pulling his own pants off. He brought his hand up to Kili's mouth and he greedily sucked on the awaiting fingers as Fili watched with a hunger in his eyes. He leaned back down closer to Kili as his hand slid between his legs. Fili pushed two of his fingers into his brothers' entrance as he once again took claim of his mouth. A groan from Kili filtered into his lips as he began thrust his fingers in again with a third. Kili wrapped his arms around Fili's waist his fingers desperately clinging to Fili's broad back. Soon Fili could take no more of Kili squirming under him and he position himself at his entrance. "Take me Fili" Kili moaned out as Fili locked their eyes together. Fili buckled and thrust his length into Kili with a shutter.

"You feel amazing Kili…"Fili breathed into his brother's neck as he slowly began to move his hips. Kili pushed up against him kissing his neck repeatedly as sweat began to form on both their foreheads. Fili placed his hands on Kili's thighs kneeling above him his pace increasing as he felt Kili tightening around him. His hand found a way to Kili's aching member and began to stroke it to each of his thrust. Kili arched his back up at the motion his mouth hanging open in a silent scream as he felt himself slipping over the edge. Fili's movements became rapid as Kili spilled into his hand. He leaned back over his chest Kissing Kili hard as he poured out into him. He continued their kiss tracing his lips over the others and tasting him with his tongue unwilling to part from him just yet. When Kili shifted under him he slowly pulled out and laid beside him in front of the fireplace.

"Never leave me again." Kili whispered into his brother's neck as he was pulled up against Fili's bare body.

"Never." Fili agreed wrapping his arms around Kili as they both sunk into a deep satisfied sleep.


End file.
